


Festivals and Confessions

by BlackxFirexTazz



Category: Toriko (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, fluffy af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 22:37:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8178679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackxFirexTazz/pseuds/BlackxFirexTazz
Summary: Toriko invites Tazz out to hang out for the day (and so he can confess)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any OOC-ness!

In a house of sweets resided a large man with shockingly blue hair. He paced to-and-fro in the living room before sighing and sitting down, trying to calm his nerves. The reason for his anxiety was that today was going to be the day that he confesses to the one who stole his heart. He ran a hand back through his hair before standing and heading to the door before leaving his house.

A bit later, he arrived at the small cafe that he had asked Tazz to meet him at and he swallowed thickly, his nerves beginning to act up again. He spotted said woman leaning against the wall of the cafe with her hands in her pockets as her head slowly moved from side to side, presumably scanning the crowd for Toriko.

He walked up to her and waved with a smile before pulling her into a hug, catching the woman by surprise. Tazz blinked at the sudden embrace before smiling and wrapping her arms around as much of his wide torso as she could.

When they separated, Toriko ran his hand through his hair nervously before gesturing to the door with the other. Tazz smiled again and started reaching to open the door before a large hand grasped the handle and opened it for her. Her eye trailed up the arm to see that it was indeed Toriko's and she smiled as he looked away with a blush. She said her thanks and entered the building, stopping for a moment to pick out a empty booth near the back of the diner.

She pointed at it with a small grin as she looked back at Toriko, "Let's go sit over there." He smiled back and nodded as he started heading over to their selected seats with Tazz following suit. He slid in on one side with Tazz taking the other and almost immediately, a waitress appeared and gave them menus. She played with a piece of her hair in a flirty manner as she blinked innocently at the blue-haired Heavenly King, who didn't even seem to notice.

After placing their orders, they both leaned on the table and chatted as they waited for their food to come. When it did, they ate mostly in silence, only sparing a complement on the food here and there. Once they finished eating, the waitress from before come by with the check and put her hand on Toriko's large arm before leaving to attend to the other customers.

They then left the cafe and Tazz had a slight scowl on her face and shoved her hands in her pockets. Her friend noticed and put a hand on her shoulder, drawing her attention to him, "Something wrong?" She blushed lightly and shook her head before looking off to the side, "I-It's just...I didn't like how that waitress kept flirting with you.."

Toriko blinked before laughing softly and patting her back a bit too roughly, though it didn't bother her, "Oh, that? I didn't even realize she was flirting. Besides, I have my eyes set on another woman who's much cooler than that." Tazz's heart leaped in her throat as she glanced at him from the corner of her eye, "Really? Do I know her?"

He sheepishly scratched his cheek with a finger and put his other hand on his hip as he averted his gaze, "M-Maybe.." Tazz hummed before nudging him with her shoulder, "Anyway, let's get going. See what there is to do around here." She flashed him a smile to which he returned before they both began walking down the sidewalk with their hands occasionally brushing against each other, causing the two to blush brightly.

They spent about half an hour just walking around until they arrived at a festival. They blinked before looking at each other and grinning brightly, neither of them knowing that there was a festival going on. Toriko grabbed Tazz's hand and pulled her ahead as he jogged to the nearest food vendor.

They ate a lot of food and played a few games as the day began to wind down. Toriko looked up at the dark sky before glancing around, seeing the vendors light lanterns to illuminate their stalls. He turned his gaze over to Tazz to see her eating takoyaki with a pleased look on her face. He cleared his throat to get her attention before rubbing the back of his head, "S-So Tazz...since it's getting late, would you like to look at the stars with me?" Tazz paused with a takoyaki ball stuffed in her mouth as she looked over at him, the unintentionally adorable look bringing a light blush to the man's face. 

After she swallowed the food, she grinned and nodded, "I'd love to!" Toriko grinned back and went about buying as much food as they would need, with their large appetites and all, to last them however long they would be stargazing. Tazz helped in carrying the snacks and followed Toriko as they began walking to the hill that his house was on. They arrived surprisingly fast and Toriko quickly retrieved a blanket before spreading it out and setting the food and some drinks on it.

Tazz followed suit before sitting down with a soft smile, "This is almost like a nighttime picnic, huh?" He nodded and smiled as he looked up at the starry sky as he reached over to grab a snack. His hand met another's and he looked over to see that Tazz had the same thought. When their gazes met, they both blushed brightly and pulled their hands back.

Tazz rubbed the back of her neck as she picked up a skewer with a grilled squid on it. She shyly nibbled on it before glancing at Toriko who still had a blush on his cheeks. She looked down at her food before holding it up to her friend's mouth.

When Toriko felt something prod his lips, he looked down to see a grilled squid before trialing his eyes over to Tazz to see her smiling warmly at him. He smiled back and took a bite of the squid and hummed at the delicious flavor, "There were a lot of good food stalls this year. I can't believe I completely forgot about that festival." 

She nodded in agreement as she pulled the squid back to take a bite of it, "Yeah. I hope the ones next year will be just as good, if not better." She took one more bite before holding it back up to Toriko so he can have the last piece. He smiled gratefully and gently wrapped his large hand around hers and brought the squid the rest of the way before eating the rest of it. Tazz's cheeks grew red as she shyly looked off to the side.

Toriko spotted some takoyaki amidst the pile of food and he grabbed the container before taking one of the balls before holding it to Tazz. She blinked and opened her mouth for him to feed it to her, which he did with a light blush. They continued feeding each other until they finished off the food. Once the food was cleared, the laid back on the blanket and stared at the sky in a comfortable silence.

The man turned his head to look over at Tazz and the serene smile on her face brought one to his own lips before he turned his attention back to the stars, "Tazz? You know who I said I had my heart set on another woman earlier?" Her hearts skipped a beat as she glanced over at the bluenette, "Yeah?" His face turned pink as he scratched his cheek before continuing, "W-Well...That woman is you.."

Tazz's eye widened and she broke out in a grin before moving closer to the man and sitting up to lean over him, "Really now?" She slowly leaned down until their lips were an inch or two apart, "What a coincidence. I happen to have my heart set on you, as well." Toriko grinned and put his hand on the back on her head before lightly pulling her down for a gentle kiss. When they parted, he pulled her on top of his and wrapped his arms around her in a loving hug as he closed his eyes with a happy smile.


End file.
